The Olive Branch
by Eleix Moone
Summary: It has been a year since Grantaire's suicide attempt, and everything is changing. Part Two of the Life, Love, and Revolution series.
1. Chapter 1

Grantaire groaned as he stared at the box in front of him, glaring irately at the offending cardboard. "How the hell did we accumulate so much shit in the nine months that we have lived together?" he asked, throwing another shirt into the box.

Enjolras came up behind him, taking the shirt out and refolding it before placing it back down. He wrapped his arms around his partner's middle, kissing his cheek gently as he pulled him closer. "That's what happens when you merge two apartments, sweetheart," he murmered into Grantaire's ear before biting down lightly. He smirked when Grantaire's breath hitched. He bit down against before pulling away and turning Grantaire around to kiss him. Grantaire eagerly responded, winding his arms around Enjolras' neck in order to deepen the kiss. The two pulled away a few moments later, smiles on their faces and slightly out of breath. "Happy anniversary," Enjolras whispered, lightly kissing his boyfriend again.

Grantaire smiled even brighter. "Happy anniversary to you too, Apollo." He leaned his head on Enjolras' shoulder, relishing in embrace. Grantaire had missed this. Ever since Enjolras had opened the second location of _Le Jardin du Connaissance_, Combeferre and his vegan smoothie bar and bookstore, five months ago, Grantaire and he had been forced to live in separate apartments while Enjolras and Combeferre made the business meet their standards. Grantaire hated living separately, but he knew that until it was decided which store would be run by which man. Fortunately,the store was finally running smoothly, and Enjolras had decided that he was going to run the shop in the next town over while Combeferre stayed in Paris and ran the original. The official decision of the movie meant that Grantaire would be moving, as well. Moving meant buying a house, which was something that greatly excited Grantaire. He could not believe that Enjolras and he were buying a house together. Well, technically speaking, Enjolras had bought the house, and Grantaire was just living there. Enjolras had come into a large sum of money after his father died a few months back, and Enjolras has decided to use some of the money to buy his lover and himself a house. He then put some into savings before donating the rest of the money to charity. Grantaire did not how much money Enjolras received but, as his father was worth quite a bit of money, Grantaire was such it was a lot. Just as Grantaire was not involved with the money, he was also not involved in the decision making of the house. Enjolras had decided that it would be better off a surprise. "I can't wait to finally see this house of ours."

"You will see it soon, baby. Once I get the rest of these boxed taken to the house and unpacked, I will come and bring you home to me," Enjolras promised, finally breaking free from Grantaire's arms. The other man pouted, tightening his grip. Enjolras chucked. "Sebastian, we have to finish packing. I promise that tonight we will snuggle so much, you will get sick of it. Now come on, we only have two or three more boxes to do until we are finished."

"Not possible," Grantaire murmered, in regards to the cuddling. He would never get sick of holding his Julian in his arms. Nonetheless, he pulled away and went back to helping Enjolras pack the last of the bedroom. Soon enough, the job was done, and Enjolras was loading the boxes in the back of his bright red Kia Soul while Grantaire watched from the upstairs window. Once the car was packed, Enjolras flashed Grantaire a grin and a thumbs up before getting and his car and driving off.

Once Enjolras' car had gone further than Grantaire could view, Grantaire pulled back from the window, casting a look around his empty apartment. He had to admit, he felt a bit saddened by the move. Not that he was not excited, of course: he was beyond ecstatic to have a house with his love. It was just that this was the first place that Enjolras and he had purchased together after Combeferre and Enjolras both moved out of their shared apartment with Vivienne, Enjolras' twin. Combeferre and Eponine bought a house down the street from the shop, and Enjolras and Grantaire had decided to rent this apartment.

Grantaire shook his head, trying to force the negative thoughts away. Sure, this was their first place, but now they had a house! If the praise all of the other Amis had given to the house was anything to go by, it was a nice house, too. Eponine had hinted to Grantaire that the house was large enough to house all of the Amis comfortably, with an extra room or two that could be used for any purpose they would deem necessarily. Granted, it would just be Enjolras and Grantaire living there, but the apparent abundance of rooms made Grantaire imagine spending the rest of his life with Enjolras there, the rooms filled with their future children and grandchildren.

The thought of Enjolras and he as fathers made him smile. He desperately hoped that one day they would have a family together. Enjolras did so great with Éponine's kids, and every time Grantaire saw the man with the kids, he felt his heart flutter. He was so attentive, so patient with them. It was not obvious by Enjolras' workaholic and sarcastic personality, but he was one of the most child-friendly people that Grantaire had ever met. Unfortunately, this personality trait did not always extend to anyone above the age of ten. Grantaire chuckled as he thought about the last time that Gavroche had visited the Amis. Enjolras was nearly tearing his hair out in annoyance by the time the energetic fifteen-year-old had left the apartment.

Thinking about the children reminded Grantaire that he was supposed to be meeting Éponine and the kids at the Musain at 12:30 for coffee. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was already 12:23. "Shit," he muttered, pulling on his shoes before taking one final look around the apartment, rushing out of the door. He hopped onto his motorcycle and broke all the speed-limits on the roads around him, barely managing to make it to restaurant at 12:35. Eponine was sitting in a corner, laughing at something her son had said.

Grantaire sat down across from the woman. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized, ruffling Éponine's now four-year-old son's hair before putting his arm around the boy affectionately. "Hey, Nicolas."

The boy smiled widely, jumping in his seat and hugging Grantaire. "Uncle R!" he exclaimed, hugging him tighter. "I missed you!"

Grantaire laughed. "You saw me yesterday, _mon ami," _he reminded the boy. "I took you out for ice cream, remember?"

Nicolas nodded. "Yeah, but you were the only one who would let me have sweets! Papa Alex said that I had had enough so he would not let me have any after dinner when Maman was at yoga last night." Grantaire let out a small smile at Combeferre being called "papa." Combeferre and Éponine had eloped a few months after Enjolras and Grantaire had begun dating, after they found out that Éponine was sixteen weeks pregnant when Éponine was hospitalized for food poisoning . The couple now had a beautiful baby girl named Élodie Renée Combeferre. The four-month-old in question was currently in Éponine's arms. Grantaire stuck his tongue at his pseudo-sister before plucking his niece out of her arms, holding the cooing baby close to his chest.

"Hi, Elli-girl," he whispered, making faces at the baby and tickling her feet as she giggled. He played with the baby until she fell asleep. He tucked the girl back into her carrier before turning back to his nephew and sister. "So, what is the plan for today?"

"Park!" Nicolas cried, waving his fork around the air.

"Put your fork down; you are going to get pancakes everywhere!" Éponine chided, narrowing her eyes at her son warningly. Nicolas let out small smile before taking a big bite, clamping his teeth hard for emphasis. Éponine rolled her eyes, turning to look back at Grantaire. "Do you see what you have done? What happened to my sweet little baby Nic?"

"I'm not a baby, Maman!" Nicolas exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. "I am a big boy, like Uncle R and Uncle Thierry!"

Grantaire smiled as he looked at the boy. He suddenly began to remember the days when all the Amis and himself went strictly by their last names. Over the last year, though, as everyone had begun to settle down and get married, it had simply made more sense to switch to first names than it did for everyone to stick with last names. Eponine, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire had all referred to each other by their given names when they were together, but when they were among friends, they followed the last name rule as well. It was much easier now, Grantaire mused, that everyone called each other by the same thing.

So much had changed over the last year in regard to persons. Éponine Thenardier and Combeferre became Éponine and Alexandre Combeferre, called Éponine and Alex. Courfeyrac went strictly by Thierry. Jehan and he had gotten married, making them Thierry and Jean "Jehan" Courfeyrac-Prouvaire. Cosette and Marius had become Mme. and M. Pontmercy. Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta had created themselves their own last name, disregarding their first names completely so their surnames were now their given names. The only change that Enjolras and Grantaire has gone through was the usage of their first names in the group rather than their lasts. It was this realization that Grantaire regretted the most. With nearly all the other couples, their names had changed in regards to them getting married. Grantaire wondered if the day would ever come when Enjolras and he were able to achieve that right.

Grantaire desperately wanted to marry Enjolras. He just did not know how to ask. Hell, he did not even know if Enjolras _wanted _to marry him. Sure, they had been together for a year, today, but Enjolras had never made any mention of desiring to be Grantaire's husband. Truth be told, the fact that Enjolras did not want to be Grantaire's husband saddened him immensely.

Enjolras was panicking. What if he had read the signals wrong? What if this was not what Grantaire wanted? Yes, the man had been in love with him for over seven years, but who was to say that that meant that Grantaire wanted to spend the rest of his life married to him? Enjolras was well-aware that he was a hard person to love. Hell, he was surprised that Grantaire had stuck with him this long.

He walked into the ring store, his heart racing. He walked out again a moment later, Combeferre close behind. "I can't do this, Alex, I can't. What if Sebastian says no? What if I don't get the right ring? What if he hates the proposal? What if he hates the house? Oh God, I shouldn't have purchased the house before I showed it to him. He is going to hate it and he will hate me and he will leave me and I-," Enjolras said in a rush, his breath quickening as his eyes grew wide.

Combeferre, sensing that panic attack was on the horizon, put his hand on Enjolras' shoulder firmly before forcing the other man to look into his eyes. "Julian. R loves you. He is not going to leave you," Combeferre interrupted. "He has loved you for seven years. You have loved him for nine. Neither of you have fallen out of love yet. I think you're fine."

Enjolras' eyes grew bigger. "You said 'yet.' Oh God, it's going to happen, he will fall out of love with me and—" he was cut off by a sharp stinging on his jaw. He took a deep breath before looking at the ground. "Thanks. I needed that."

Combeferre shook his hand out for a moment before nodding. "Damn, Julian, you have a boney face." He laughed before shaking his head, turning Enjolras and himself around so that they were facing the store again. Combeferre opened the door, pushing Enjolras inside. "You can do this. R is going to love whatever ring you choose for him. Now go find your man his ring while I look at jewelery for Ép."

Enjolras took a deep breath before walking up to the counter to look at rings. The man working behind the counter looked up as Enjolras approached. He was around Enjolras' height, with slicked back black hair and a polished black goatee. He was dressed properly in a suit, his golden name tag standing out brightly against the black. "Hello. My name is Frederick. How may I assist you today?"

Enjolras took a deep breath again as he felt the panic rise up in his chest again. "I-I," he began, his throat tight. He shook his head. He could do this. He tried again. "I want to propose to my boyfriend when we move into our new house tonight, so I need a ring."

The man smiled. "How wonderful." He began to glance at the rings inside the display. "Hmm… let's see. How about you tell me about your partner and we will see what kind of ring we find, how about that?"

Enjolras let out a sigh of relief, thankful that the guy was willing to help him even though he was proposing to a man rather than a woman. Enjolras began to speak. "Well, uh, Sebastian is into art, and Greek mythology. He's also into classical art and history."

The man's face lit up. "I believe I have just the ring. It's much more expensive than the rest of the rings, but I feel as though it will fit your love's tastes perfectly."

Enjolras nodded" Let it cost as much as needed. Money is not a concern for me, and Sebastian is worth every penny that I could ever earn." The man smiled at him again before heading to the back of the shop. He came out a moment later, a ring in his hand.

When Enjolras saw the ring, he lost his breath. This was Sebastian's ring. It had to be. "Jesus," Enjolras breathed, picking up the ring gingerly out of the man's palm. The ring was dark gold in color, and was carved out nearly completely so that only the outside edges of the thick band stood out above the rest. Within the carved area was a series of designs in varying levels. As Enjolras looked closer, he realized exactly why the clerk had felt that this ring would be a good match for Grantaire. The ring was circled by a series of olive branches, the leaves and stems wrapping around each other and dancing as they moved around the ring. The branches stopped at one point of the circle, forming a circle around two carved figures.

"That is Orestes and Pylades," Frederick mentioned, pointing to the figures. "The moment that you mentioned Greek mythology, I knew that this would be a ring that your lover would understand and appreciate."

Enjolras nodded, still in awe. Grantaire would love this, Enjolras had no doubt. In fact, he would not be surprised if Grantaire decided to use this as his wedding ring as well as his engagement ring. He pulled out his debit card, momentarily pausing to thank his father for leaving him so much money when he passed away. Enjolras had not told Grantaire of the amount. He did not know how his lover would react to Enjolras spending almost a million Euros on their house and now, spending close to thirty grand on his engagement ring. Oh well. What Grantaire did not know did not hurt him.

Enjolras paid for the ring before gesturing over to Combeferre that he would be waiting outside while Combeferre paid for Éponine's necklace. Combeferre emerged a few minutes later, bag in hand. The friends bid each other goodbye before both setting off back to their own homes: Combeferre to see his wife and visit with Grantaire (who was staying there until Enjolras picked him up), Enjolras to unpack and prepare for Grantaire and his lives together.

Several hours later found Enjolras knocking on the Combeferre's front door. Éponine barely had time to answer the door before Nicolas was bolting down the hall straight into Enjolras' waiting arms. "Uncle Juli!" the boy screamed, jumping onto Enjolras. Enjolras laughed and hugged the boy. Nicolas returned the hug before squirming to get down, grabbing Enjolras' hand and pulling him into living room when Enjolras obliged. "Come on, Uncle Juli! Come see what Uncle R and I built! Hurry up! You'll love it!"

The duo stopped at the living room entryway, the red head jumping up and down excitedly. "See, Uncle Juli?! Isn't it cool?! It's just like the one you made in big-kid school!"

Enjolras laughed as he realized exactly what Grantaire and Nicolas had built. It was a barricade, made out Éponine and Combeferre's living room furniture, as well as all of the couch cushions and all of the pillows in the house. He smiled down at the excited child. "Yes, it is! You guys did such a wonderful job!" Enjolras chuckled briefly as he remembered the barricade he built his senior year of college with Combeferre. They had been protesting the city tearing down an Aquarium in the middle of the campus. The company involved was planning on bulldozing the structure and simply letting the animals die. The duo would not allow that, so they snuck into the site at night and barricaded the outside of the vehicles, filling the barricade with rusty nails and other dangerous materials so that the workers could not do anything about getting to their machinery. Enjolras and Combeferre managed to get the workers to agree to moving the animals to another home before destroying the site.

Éponine's voice came from the kitchen. "Nicolas, tell Uncle Julian and Uncle R goodbye! They have to go home, and you need to take a bath!"

Nicolas made a face at the mention of the "bath," but hugged his uncles goodbye regardless. "Bye Uncle Juli. Bye Uncle R." He kissed them both and gave them big hugs before running to the kitchen. Enjolras and Grantaire laughed before going in to tell Combeferre and Éponine goodbye.

The couple was silent for the first thirty or so minutes of the car ride. Grantaire focused on taking in the surroundings as Enjolras and he moved to the new town. Enjolras, on the other hand, was too terrified to speak. He had spent all day perfecting the house, making sure that everything was in its proper place… making sure that his proposal was going to be perfect.

Finally, when the couple was five minutes away from their new house, Enjolras spoke softly. "I made dinner when I was here earlier. I figured that we could just microwave it and eat before I give you the grand tour of our home?"

Grantaire smiled at his partner before his eyes grew wide as Enjolras pulled up in front of a house, slowing the car down. "Holy fuck, Julian," he breathed, looking at the building in awe. "Is this our home?"

Enjolras nodded nervously. "Yeah… do you like it?"

Grantaire looked at Enjolras before looking back at the house, his jaw unhinged. "Do I like it? Juli, this is _incredible._ This housing is stunning."

Stunning did not even begin to describe it. Grantaire was in pure shock as he took in the house. It was medieval and contemporary all in one, made up entirely of red and grey stone. There was towers and archways circling the front of the house, with a four car garage on one corner of the house. There were several large French flags hanging off the roof, as would be expected of Enjolras. Trees and flowers filled the front yard, which was complete with antique streetlamps. Grantaire got out of the car and ran towards the front door, spinning around in circles as he took everything in. The windows and doors of the entry way was what Grantaire admired the most. The door was made of wood, and looked as if it was the entry to a castle. There was a stain-glass window directly above that. Grantaire looked over at Enjolras, who was still leaning on the car, laughing. "Come on, Apollo! I want to see the inside!"

"We are eating dinner before we see too much, remember?" Enjolras shouted to his partner before jogging across the yard, laughing as well. He had only made it halfway across the yard, though, when Grantaire ran towards him and picked him up, spinning him around in a circle.

"I love you," Grantaire murmered as he put Enjolras down, kissing him lightly.

Enjolras smiled. "I love you, too. Alright, let's go in through the kitchen so that I can keep the rest of the house a surprise." Grantaire nodded excitedly before following to the garage, so that they could enter through to the kitchen. Grantaire couldn't help the way that his breath hitched when they entered the kitchen. It was just as amazing as the outside of the house, with dark carved wood and marble countertops. Grantaire was amazed. He sat down at the counter, simply taking everything in.

Enjolras walked over and wrapped his arms round Grantaire from behind him before kissing him on the cheek. "I have more surprises for you," he murmered. "You won't get to see one until the end of the tour, but I want to give you one now." He kissed his ear. "Wait here." Enjolras left the kitchen to go to another room in the house, calling from a few rooms over for Grantaire to close his eyes.

Grantaire yelped a moment later when something cold and wet touched his nose. He opened and eyes in shock and found himself face to face with a light red puppy. "Oh, Apollo, she's beautiful! What's her name?"

"That's up to you," Enjolras whispered as he handed Grantaire the puppy. "When Combeferre and I were protesting the opening of that kill shelter a few weeks back, there was a bitch that was about to burst, her body heavy with the bodies of these puppies. I talked to the owner, and she said that she had been trying to get her dog back from the shelter for months. Apparently, her dog had gotten loose while in heat, and the town wanted to kill her for animal control because there would be more stray dogs in the system. I managed to get the woman her dog back, and she promised me a puppy for you in return." Enjolras scratched the puppy's ear, smiling when her tail began to wag. "She's a pharaoh hound."

Grantaire looked at the puppy, kissing her lightly on the head. He laughed as he looked at her collar. Once again, it was covered in the French flag. Grantaire couldn't help but stick his tongue out at his boyfriend for being so predictable. He stared at the puppy again, trying to think of a name that Enjolras would agree with. "Patria?" he said after a moment, looking up at Enjolras.

The blond smiled widely. "Patria. Yeah. I like that." He leaned forward and kissed Grantaire, Patria barking as she became trapped between them. "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? I should be thanking you for buying me her."

Enjolras shrugged. "For loving me? For putting up with me? For… bringing me out of my shell and showing me that life is far better when you are not living as a statue?" Enjolras kissed him again before leaning their foreheads together, bringing his hand up to massage Grantaire's cheek gently.

Grantaire smiled before twisting in his stool so that he was leaning against Enjolras' chest, Patria still in his arms. He leaned his head against Enjolras' shoulder, burying his face in the crook of the blond's neck. "I don't know why you are so affectionate and loving tonight, Apollo, but I am loving every minute of this."

Enjolras smiled. "Good, because there is more of that coming your way tonight." He rubbed Patria's head again before pulling away as his stomach growled. "Now come on, I want to get something to eat before I die of starvation." He quickly micro-waved the food before leaving the room.

Grantaire laughed before putting Patria down on the floor and following Enjolras into the dining room.

An hour and a half later, Enjolras had nearly shown Grantaire the entirety of the house. He was enjoying watching Grantaire's reactions very much. It was clear that he had decided correctly when he had made the decision to purchase this house. He had shown Grantaire all of the three levels of the house, except for one. Enjolras felt his palms begin to sweat as he lead Grantaire up to the attic, which really was not an attic so much as a small room. It was on the backside of the house, and three of the four walls were made entirely of an extremely thick glass. It overlooked trees and rivers for miles and miles (as the house was atop a hill), and Enjolras had decided to set up the room as Grantaire's art studio. He prayed that Grantaire would like it.

"Close your eyes," Enjolras instructed his lover as they reached the bottom of the stairs, his voice choked. When Grantaire did so, Enjolras took Grantaire's hands in his own, and slowly began to lead the artist up the stairwell. When they got to the top, Enjolras flipped on the nighttime light and pulled all the curtains back in the room, allowing the stars and moonlight to cast their glow against the cherry oak flooring. Enjolras glanced around the room, checking once again to make sure that everything was perfect. He had set up an easel, paints, brushes… in fact, the only non-glass wall was filled ceiling to floor with all sorts of different types of brushes and paints. He had spent a fortune on this room, and he desperately hoped that Grantaire would love it. Enjolras took Grantaire's hand again and squeezed it tightly before moving Grantaire so that he would not step on the now-sleeping Patria. "Okay, Sebastian. You can open your eyes now."

When Grantaire opened his eyes, Enjolras immediately knew that Grantaire was happy. His eyes lit up, and his face broke into the largest grin that Enjolras had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Grantaire walked around the room, his reaction similar to that of when he first saw the house. He spun in circles, trying to take everything in at once. He gasped when he stood next to the window, gazing out over the trees. "This is amazing, Apollo," Grantaire said softly, tears burning the corners of his eyes. No one had ever been so amazing to Grantaire as his Apollo had been. He was so, so luck that Enjolras loved him even an ounce as much as Grantaire loved him.

A reflection against the glass caught Grantaire's eye, and he turned around in curiosity to see that Enjolras had placed a covered canvas on the easel. He raised his eyebrow at Enjolras. "What is that?"

Enjolras felt his mouth grow dry as all of the liquid in his body rushed to his hands. He anxiously rubbed his palms on his jeans, trying to dry them out some. "Why don't you uncover it and find out?" Enjolras croaked. He began to tremble lightly, his nerves getting the best of him. _You are pathetic, _he scolded himself, _you can give a speech in front of thousands without batting so much as an eyelash, but you decide to propose to your boyfriend and you are so nervous that you can barely speak?_ Enjolras tried to swallow his nerves before walking behind Grantaire, preparing to drop to one knee as soon as the painting was uncovered.

Sure enough, a moment later Grantaire had pulled the fabric off of the canvas to reveal a picture of the sun and the moon in one entity nestled under the words, _Will you marry me?_ Grantaire turned around, his mouth dropping and his eyes going wide when he realized that Enjolras was kneeling before him. "Apollo,I—"

"Before you say yes or no, I have a speech prepared," Enjolras stated. Grantaire rolled his eyes in an _of course you have a speech prepared _kind of way. Enjolras stuck his tongue out in response before continuing. He took Grantaire's hands in his own before looking into his eyes, refusing to break eye contact until Grantaire had said yes. "Sebastian, you have for so long called me your Sun, called me the one who guides you and keeps you alive. You, my love, are the Moon, for how could the sun ever survive without the exuberant moon to give him rest? The Sun needs the Moon so that the Sun remembers to take a step back from the world, to remember that not every subject, be it living or not, can be brightened by the touch of one. The sun needs the Moon to keep the sky bright for the Sun when he is unable to serve his people.

"You have been my Moon for such a long time. You have brought me back to Earth when I had become one among the clouds for so long that I could not see who I really was anymore. The Moon fights against the Sun, deciding who can have the sky and ultimately making the Sun burn that much brighter. R, every time you argued against me when we were all simply Les Amis de l'ABC, before life got in the way so often, every word you spoke against me made me want to try that much harder in the hopes that I could convince even you, the most cynical man I have ever met." Enjolras chuckled as Grantaire squeezed his hand, tears of love streaming down both of the men's faces. Enjolras smiled as he spoke the last phrase. "Sebastian Ranier Grantaire, love of my life, light of my world…. Will you marry me?" Enjolras pulled the ring out of his pocket, holding it out towards Grantaire.

Grantaire allowed Enjolras to slip the ring on his ring finger before he lunged forward, tackling Enjolras to the ground and littering his face and neck with kisses. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Enjolras' smiled widely. "Really?" When Grantaire nodded eagerly, Enjolras pulled his fiancé down towards him, kissing him passionately. He rolled them over so that Enjolras was on top. Enjolras pressed himself flush against Grantaire, forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth. Enjolras could already feel Grantaire and himself growing hard in their excitement. He quickly moved to remove their shirts, desperate to feel Grantaire skin against his own.

As soon as the shirts were gone, Grantaire wrapped his hands around Enjolras' back, digging his nails in and tearing deep red lines down the fair skin. A moment later, Enjolras managed to get both their pants and boxers off, throwing them across the room to a corner. Grantaire immediately wrapped his legs around Enjolras' waist, desperate for any kind of friction. He moaned as his cock, now fully hard, rub against Enjolras'. "Fuck, Apollo," he murmured, sliding his hand down between their stomachs until he help them both in his hand. He started to pump them until Enjolras placed a hand over Grantaire's, stopping him.

"Need to taste you," Enjolras murmered, dropping his head so that he could press kisses against Grantaire's neck, biting and sucking until the skin was a deep purple under his ministrations. Grantaire moaned loudly, moving his hand back to his cock. Enjolras immediately slapped the hand away. "Mine," he growled, pinning Grantaire's hands before moving lower to bite at Grantaire's soft stomach.

Enjolras pulled back for a moment to stare at his fiancé. _His fiancé. _A thrill went through Enjolras, making him shiver pleasurably. This beautiful man was all Enjolras', and he would be Enjolras' _forever. _"Fuck, I love you," Enjolras breathed before biting down on Grantaire's hip as he released Grantaire's hands, using his now free hands to feel the slight musculature of Grantaire's body. The smaller man was much softer than Enjolras was, but Enjolras did not care. He would never be able to get enough of the beautiful man in front of him. Enjolras finally got down to his prize for achieving this wonderful man. _This cock. _Grantaire's beautiful, thick cock. Enjolras couldn't get enough of the taste, the smell, the feeling of it heavy on his tongue. He moaned as he pressed his face against the base, darting his tongue out to taste a strip along the bottom.

Enjolras moaned as he felt Grantaire tangle his fingers in Enjolras' hair and pull him in deeper. Enjolras sucked as he started to fondle Grantaire's balls, squeezing in time with the movements of his head.

Grantaire moaned loudly, his head making a loud _thump _as he threw it back against the floor in ecstasy. "Baby, I- I'm close," he managed to grind out despite the trembling in his entire body.

Enjolras hummed as he sucked harder before lapping at the slit. He pulled back for a moment, seductively whispering, "Come for me, my dear husband."

As soon as the word _husband _left Enjolras' mouth, Grantaire screamed, making noises that he had never made before during sex. The sounds went straight to Enjolras' cock, and he let out a whimper at how far gone he was. As the taste of Grantaire began to fill Enjolras' mouth spurt after spurt, Enjolras grasped at himself, palming himself roughly and quickly. Fuck, he was so close, he needed to cum, he was so close—

He nearly sobbed when he felt Grantaire reach down and grasp him around the base. "You aren't cumming yet," he whispered, pulling out a cock ring from the back pocket of the jeans next to him. Enjolras eyed it warily. _Why the hell did he have that?_ Grantaire evidently read the expression on his fiancé's face, and laughed. "I figured we would have fun with this tonight, _mon cœur__. _I just did not realize that I would be getting oh so very lucky tonight."

Once again, Enjolras was flipped, only this time Grantaire was on top. The smaller man dragged his hand down the blond's body, dancing his fingers down lightly until he reached the angry red of Enjolras' erection. He continued this dance slowly, letting the calloused tips of his fingers run over the heated flesh, rubbing his thumb over the slit.

"Please, R, please," Enjolras begged, thrusting up against Grantaire's hand.

"I have another surprise with, dear Apollo," Grantaire drawled seductively as he grabbed something else from his jeans. Enjolras was unsure of what it was until he felt the ring start to vibrate. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he jerked his entire body towards his lover's. Grantaire moved so that he was learning directly over the head. He blew lightly on the tip. A fierce tremor ripped through Enjolras' body at the sensations. The tremor only became worse when Grantaire took him into his mouth. The suction, along with the vibrations from the cock ring, had Enjolras feeling as though he was going to explode.

"Please, baby, let me cum," he begged, his entire body on edge. "Please, Sebatian, please, I am so close, please, I need it, oh my God, please 'Taire, I—" he screamed as Grantaire removed the ring and sucked even harder yet. Enjolras arched his back as he came hard, his entire body feeling as though he had been lit on fire. He shook and saw stars, completely in euphoria as Grantaire swallowed everything that he gave.

When Enjolras finally came down from his high, he was still trembling. He did not care, though. That was the best sex Grantaire and he had had in a while, especially since tonight would be their first night of living together again. Enjolras pulled Grantaire over to the couch in the corner of the room so that they could have a post-coital cuddle. The lovers had just gotten comfortable when Enjolras felt something wet against his face. He looked up to see Patria looking at him, her head cocked to the side as she stared at their naked bodies. Enjolras laughed before moving Patria away and pulling his fiancé closer against his chest before closing his eyes again. "Perverted dog," he mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone!

If you enjoyed this story, you should check out my newest novel! It is available on Amazon in paperback and in a digital format for Kindles.

Search _Façade _by Rebekah Blackmore, and you will be able to find it! I hope you all enjoy it and, as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
